Basketball
by MegaReaderz
Summary: Sabrina's Point of View, she's good at basketball, and its when ever you want it to be! I have no language. I don't own Sister's Grimm, but Michael didn't have them cussing, so neither will I, I do not tolerate cussing, but I don't mind reviews! This is my first fanfic, so bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina's Point of View

Puck! You are soo dead!

I had gotten most of the blue out, except for a couple blue streaks. Which I decided looked okay.

~·~·~·~·~

At lunch I went over to my best friends Caitlin, Luke, Trevor, and the twins,

Maddi and Addi.

Lovin th blue! Addi gushed.

Thx, I said, but it was Puck's fault, I grumbled. We'd decided to call him Puck, so I wouldn't mess up,

And have to explain.

Oh! Sabrina! I almost forgot! We still need to get you into a new sport!

Maddi yells across the cafeteria.

I inwardly groaned. I didn't want people to know what I was skilled, (or not skilled) in!

I have the list right here! She shouts, waving it, I run over,

Are you crazy? !? I ask

What? She asks

Just them Puck comes over,

A sport? Grimm can barely walk! Tell you what, whatever sport she picks, I'll try out too. He grins cockily.

My face near explodes, smilimg from ear to ear, I say, Basketball.

You are on! He says laughing, I can't wait!

Maddi gives my a What-did-you-just-do? Look. I smile back. This was going to be awesome.


	2. tryouts

**Thank you for reviews! Im trying to update everyday! Sorry if I miss a day or two, but this is all off the top of my head, so please don't get mad! First fanfic! Review ideas, and I will do my best to put them in!**

! !

In the orphanage, I'd been the best sportsmen, four hours outside everyday, and I'd become a natural. I could even wrestle a little.

I stretched, and soon five other kids joined me, the rest were probably gonna feel it hard tomorrow.

So when Coach Beast, (from Beauty and the Beast,) said run laps, I was ready.

At lap 42, half the team had dropped, leaving nine of us. And by lap 54, their were only six, I was leading, I'd started slow, followed by Puck, George, Russel, Darin, Miranda, and some kid I don't know.

After five more minutes, my breathing was still fairly calm, Puck tried passing me for th gazillionth time, so I sped up, he tried again and again till I was sprinting, leaving George and the others behind.

After running, we were supposed to jog, we began Pointed Toes, for one lap round the court, followed with skipping five more.

Then we did simple basketball practices, and finally, a one-on-one play.

I got paired with Puck, seeing as we, so far, were the two best players.

"When did you get so good at basketball?" He asked,

"I could ask you the same question." He frowned,

"I asked first, but, I've lived for over four-thousand years, I had to have been doing something! '' he answered in a, duh! Voice. I felt stupid...

''I was at an orphanage for a year and a half, I'm going to know some pointers.''

''Pointers? '' Puck asked me, ''you did amaz- horrible! '' he corrected himself.

''That was atrocious! I've never been more disgusted! '' I whirled around, punched him in the gut and walked away. I will not be criticized because of how well I played. I was pretty good, I'd been told so, and I would not be told otherwise. A bit cheeky, maybe, but it was fact.

I had beaten Puck, 7-4, and he did not take it well at all. When I got home, the door was blocked, and windows covered. So I had to wait for Granny to come home and when I got inside, my clothes were all bright pink, purple, or yellow; my wall had flowers all over it, and the ceiling had PUCK painted in bright green.

''PUCK!'' I shrieked,

''Yes? '' he asked, poking his head into my room, I growled, he smirked, and I charged.

''Say it!'' He said, he had me pinned, and I was not going to admit to anything!

''Never!''

''SAY IT!''

''Fine, ''

''Now. ''

''Uramaznggyarsurme.'' I muttered.

''What was that?''

''Yuramagilyamersorme. ''

''What?'' I went limp, no way was I yelling it for everyone to hear!

He loosened, just enough for me to lurch over, flipping him onto his back, pinning him on the ground.

''You say it.''

''Mmgungymfphm.''

''What? '' I asked, confused.

''Gerolmfphme! '

Still pinning him, I got off his back so his face wasn't squashed,

''Thank you, now let go! ''

''Why? You were gonna make me say it!''

''So? I am king! Ruler of hooligans and shananigans, Leader of troublemakers! De-''

''Okay.'' I said letting him go, I had a better idea, besides, I didn't want to hear his speach all over again.

And I left.

''W-wait, what?'' He asked.

''You heard me, okay.''

''Too chicken t-''

''No, I'm just going to get you back. Right after I paint my room over.'' I said, leaving. He'd looked slightly terrified to a split second, before I'd left.


End file.
